


Unplanned

by gaysquared



Series: OmegaVerse Fairy Tail [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Lucy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, But Not Much, F/F, Fluff, Omega Cana, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Some angst, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cana hasn't had a drop of alcohol in a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo we back
> 
> Okay, so, background info:  
> in this verse, Female Alphas have the ability to impregnate, and a limited ability to conceive as well. They're usually depicted as having penises that swell from their clitorises during sexual arousal? (Or they just always have penises. It's weird.) Anyways, weird stuff aside, Lucy is a female alpha.

Lucy prided herself on being the "good" sort of alpha. Kind, protective, not domineering; simply a good person, who happened to have a secondary biological sex associated by society with masculinity and power. Lucy was gentle, caring; everything she knew an apha should be. She'd seen too many alphas abuse their societal power, seen the dirt and disgust of omega sex trafficking and heat drugs and kingpins who thought they owned the world. Lucy isn't that kind of alpha. 

Still, she had a habit for wandering into trouble, and when she'd been tricked by a beta sex trafficker, who apparently had no nose whatsoever, to not be able to smell her, and ended up on a ship full of omegas... Natsu had come to the rescue, the little beta shit, and Lucy had made sure all those heat drugs got drowned in the ocean. 

Cana isn't necessarily what an omega is expected to be, either; she's nowhere near submissive, even if her body depicts somebody quite capable of carrying children. That was about as close to a "typical" female omega as she got. 

The first time was when Cana ran out of suppressants just in time for her heat, and all the teams with alphas seemed to be out on jobs. Except for Team Natsu. And Lucy; she'd been so careful, asking over and over again for consent, so gentle, not knotting her until Cana begged for it specifically; and her teeth got nowhere near Cana's neck. And, well, if they were compatible; why not start something?  
__________  
Cana slumps on the bar, tired as all hell, limbs strung out and stomach flipping. Mira hums softly in front of her, pensive, glancing up at Cana every so often. 

"If you don't mind me asking," Mira says softly, looking down. "Why haven't you had a single drop to drink in the last week?"

Cana blinks, feeling like she could cry. Mira knows, she thinks. Mira's smart. She just wants Cana to say it. 

"I have no fucking idea how to tell her," Cana rasps, pressing her forehead into the bar table. 

Mira looks up at her sadly. "I thought you were on birth control." 

"I was," Cana says. "But I've taken ten tests. Don't think they're lying."

Mira touches a soft hand to her hair. 

"How can Lucy not smell you?" she whispers, and Cana wants to cry like a child. 

"Perfumes. I've been too freaked out." Cana takes a staggering breath, lifting her head up. 

"She'd be delighted, you know," Mira says, voice still soft. "You've been together for, what, two years now? It's not perfect timing, but it never is."  
________________  
Cana comes home to Lucy sitting on the couch, reading. She drops her bags unceremoniously by the door, feeling like she has to vomit again, and then Lucy looks up at her. 

"Bad day?" she asks. 

Cana opens her mouth, but nothing comes out, and she finds herself choking on air. 

"I'm pregnant," she bursts, feeling like she's just been punched in the throat. Lucy looks up at her in silent surprise. 

"Oh."

Cana swallows. God, she might really puke right now. 

"That's great, right?" Lucy says, looking at her carefully. 

"It is?" Cana asks, dumping herself into the couch in a heap. 

"I," Lucy pauses. "I think it is."

Cana doesn't know why she still feels like crying. "I don't know, Lucy. I don't know anything about this. I don't know how to do any of it."

"Does anyone?" Lucy asks, looking at her with intention. "Look, I know it would be our baby, but; it's your body. I'll take care of you through whatever you choose."

Cana does start tearing up at that, and she finds herself crawling for Lucy's side. Lucy holds her tight, fingers running softly through her dark hair. 

"I don't want to get rid of it," Cana chokes out. "But I don't know what to do with it, either."

"We'd be okay, Cana," Lucy whispers. "You'd make such a wonderful mother."

"My tits would get all saggy," Cana says, pressing her face into Lucy's chest. 

"Still tits, still hot. Next argument."

Cana actually grins at that; lets herself breathe. "No alcohol. None. For eight more months." 

"I'd buy you non-alcoholic beer," Lucy muses, smiling as well. 

"That stuff's bullshit," Cana says, and Lucy laughs. 

"Yeah, I know."

Cana breaths against Lucy's neck, feeling exhausted. "So. We're doing this? A kid?"

"I guess so," Lucy says. "Sounds pretty amazing to me."

"A baby," Cana whispers, trying to imagine it. It just doesn't seem real. 

"Although," Lucy says tentatively, "I'm not letting you go an any high-risk jobs while you're pregnant."

"Well, fuck," Cana responds. "What am I gonna do, take up knitting?"

"There's always people at the guild," Lucy laughs. "We'll find some ways to keep you busy."

She worms a hand down to Cana's stomach, still flat and smooth, but she smiles all the same. "A baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this if people are into it? I'm doing a series, but I mean this pairing and fic specifically. I do have some pregnant smut ideas floating around my head. Lemme know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaye I'm back
> 
> Second Trimester things in this chapter bc the First Trimester is mostly barfing

The second trimester is like the eye of the hurricane; the baby's formed enough that Cana simply getting up too quickly probably won't kill it, the morning sickness is gone, she's starting to look actually pregnant, not just like she's gaining weight, her boobs are getting bigger, and... Well. The increased libido is definitely a plus. 

She gets insatiable to the point that she can't stand when Lucy goes on jobs without her; not that Lucy likes it much either, although that's mostly due to her worrying incessantly over Cana. She ends up nigh attacking Lucy whenever she gets home, and if she could stay up past 9 pm, she'd keep doing her, but nevertheless, she always goes after her mate again in the morning. 

Lucy's began to look a little worn out. She's always smiling, though, so Cana thinks it can't be that bad. Not when she's fucking Cana nice and slow and the heat is unbearable on her skin and she breathes fast into the air, Lucy's hands holding her breasts lightly, massaging them softly to soothe the ache of them growing. 

It can't be that bad, honestly. 

Not to mention they get to do it raw every time, now, and Lucy just sounds so damn good when she's groaning at Cana's heat wrapped tight around her. 

"I came fifteen times last night," Cana comments one day, while she's lounging around in the Guild, and Loke starts choking on his drink. 

"Bullshit," he says, hoarsely, and she can't help but grin. 

She shrugs her shoulders, taking a sip of the bitter tea she's taken to drinking in the absences of beer, and says, "Ladies get stuff done, man."

She knows this rather glorious part of her pregnancy won't last forever, of course; not that it's all roses now, either, when Lucy can't leave for much more than a day and is prone to finding Cana eating something random out of the fridge in the middle of the night. It can't get that much worse, though, right? 

Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously most of the pregnant people I've known just effing crashed at like 8 pm man like your body can't do it
> 
> Also nod to Edolas!Cana with the tea thing, lol
> 
> Loke's just hurt bc as a womanizer he's never made a woman come nearly that many times lol (trust me, fifteen is possible)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're done! I've never been in childbirth but I've held my brothers right after they were born and holy shit; I'm telling you, the hormones hit you hard.

The sole thought Cana seems to have during her third trimester is, "Get this damn thing out of me."

Her ankles are swollen and she feels bigger than a keg; her breasts hurt constantly and every time she closes her eyes, she finds herself in some weird-ass pregnancy dream. The one where she gave birth to a baby made of teeth had been particularly disturbing. She continues to swell like a balloon, and Lucy has taken a leave of absence from Team Natsu; something Natsu bugs Cana endlessly about, as if it's her fault she's practically a giant pomegranate.

When her water breaks, she spends a good fifteen minutes trying to convince her girlfriend that she simply wet the bed, which has happened, for the record. There's not a lot of room for a bladder when your uterus is growing a human being, apparently.

Childbirth is a journey of yelling and screaming in which Cana finds herself repeating, over and over, to her own mind, that this absolutely _will_ end, eventually. Because the pain is so intense it feels like it will last _forever_ , and she can only fit so many packs of ice around her stomach. And when it's time to push, she tells herself, just one more, Cana, you can do this. Or maybe it's Lucy saying that. It doesn't really matter, because it's just one more about five times, and as her body reverberates backwards in pain like an elastic, a cry breaks the air. She's crying as she births the placenta, eyes shut tight, and it feels like she couldn't possibly open them, no matter how badly she wants to see her child.

"Would you like to hold her?" A healer says, although not to her. It's to Lucy. The world is still spinning, and somebody's cleaning between her legs, placing ice over her.

"Babe," Lucy's voice says softly, and Cana blinks, still breathing hard. "They've already washed her and everything. Do you want to hold her?"

"Wha--" Cana takes a moment to regain her bearings, to remember where she is. "Her? A girl?"

Lucy nods, smiling slightly, and then she's propping up Cana's arm so she can hold that tiny little baby in her arms. Cana's baby. _Her baby_.

"Hi, darling," she whispers softly as Lucy hands the child to her, ever so gently. Cana cups a hand under her head to support her, prying open her gown so her child can latch onto her. She feels like crying again when she does; she's heard about babies not being able to latch, how difficult it is. The image of the baby at her breast looks so overwhelmingly right; it reverberates in her bones, climbs up into her throat. She's so little, the child, looking blind to the world, her dampened ashen hair clinging to her scalp.

They'll need a name, eventually, right? That's a thing? But Cana's chest feels like it's about to burst open already, and a name; a name is so much. She feels the violent urge to jump in front of some nonexistent spell that might harm her child, like she would give absolutely everything just to see this little girl she's only just met smile. It's so powerful that it makes her lungs shake, and Lucy strings a hand softly through her hair.

"Cana," she says, barely a whisper. "Your father's here."

Cana smiles, almost unknowingly. Her father will hold her child and feel this too; the interlocking of pheromones will grasp him like they never have before, and he will have what he never did with Cana with this little girl, Cana knows it.

She smiles; oh, she _smiles_. Lucy's hand is warm on her shoulder, and Cana says softly to the baby at her breast, "You're lucky no Alberona has ever needed a father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babiieieieisisis


End file.
